A Witch's Dilemma
by momoxtoshiro
Summary: Diana is feeling horribly guilty about breaking the Dragon's seal and nearly causing the destruction of the school and the Stone. It's up to none other than the peppy, enthusiastic Akko to try and help her feel better. (Takes place directly after the first OVA.)


**Alright, just be forewarned of a few things. I've loved LWA ever since it first came out and I've always wanted to write a little something about Akko and Diana, and the potential friendship that never really got explored, especially in the 2nd OVA.**

 **That's why I'm setting my first fanfic for them directly after the events of the first OVA. Keep in mind this is my first LWA fic and I'm still getting a feeling for how to write them best.**

 **Also, I wrote this over a month ago and just... kept forgetting about it. Oops.**

 **If you like my work, you can support me on P-a-t-r-e-o-n as Kiria Alice!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Little Witch Academia.**

* * *

A Witch's Dilemma

The lecture hall was bustling with activity, with the epicenter being at one seat in particular.

From her higher perch near the back of the room, Diana could easily peer over her desk and glimpse what was going on down below. Though she didn't particularly _have_ to, since the same thing had been going on for the past two days, and she already knew very well what it was all about.

Three days had passed since the Dragon had been defeated, and the Sorcerer's Stone returned to its rightful place at the top of the tower. Ever since, one loud-mouthed girl had been celebrated and congratulated at least a million times over for her efforts.

Presently, Akko was being swarmed by her classmates yet again, as they asked her question after question about the Dragon, and the methods she'd used to defeat it. Akko gave the same answer every time, and even from all the way back here, Diana could still hear every word she was saying, even when she was pointedly trying not to.

"It was _totally_ cool! I just used Shiny Chariot's magical rod! I swear I could hear Chariot's voice in my head telling me to believe! And that's how I did it! It was _amazing!_ "

That was always the point at which Diana tuned out, pressing her elbows down onto the surface of the desk and turning her face to the side, covering her ear with her palm.

It wasn't that she was jealous. Anyone – not just Akko – could have defeated the Dragon given the right amount of skill and luck, and Diana's reaction would have been the same. Rather than feeling jealousy towards someone else at having solved the problem, what had been consuming her for the past two days and nights was guilt towards herself for having started it.

 _In a sense, Akko should be thanking me,_ she told herself. _If I hadn't unlocked that lizard's seal, she never would've gotten the chance to defeat it and enjoy all of this fame._

Indifferently, she glared out the window, trying to drown out the chatter of her classmates. Only when the professor entered and called for silence did she immediately direct her attention to the front of the room.

Attendance was taken, and as the lecture began, Diana did her utmost best to focus, just as she always did.

At least there was less excitement bubbling in the air now that the incident was becoming old news. Fewer girls were whispering obnoxiously during class, and there were fewer external distractions in general.

The thing that hindered Diana now was majorly internal.

 _It was my fault..._

She tried not to think about it, not again. She'd lost enough sleep and focus over this already.

Diana moved her hand almost mechanically to copy down every note, every diagram, every word the professor said. When her hand wasn't writing, it was raised to answer the questions.

There had used to be a contented sense of satisfaction accompanied with being praised by the professors for her impressive, extensive knowledge.

But now, even the nod of approval and comment of "Well done, Miss Cavendish," didn't seem to be genuine.

Ever since she'd broken the Dragon's seal, she felt as though no praise she'd been given was sincere. In fact, it was getting to the point where the guilt was getting to her head.

She knew that no one else, other than her closest acquaintances, had knowledge of the fact that she'd been the one to break the seal, therefore the professor's praise must have been truthful.

But she couldn't help but imagine that everyone knew what she had done and was secretly begrudging towards her.

It eventually got to the point where she stopped participating that day. Her shoulders slouched, and she couldn't bring herself to look up at the professor anymore.

The second half of class was rather sluggish now without anyone to respond to the professor's questions, but Diana hardly even noticed. She just wanted it to be over...

At last, the final bell rang, and the seats started scratching against the floor as they were pushed back. Notebooks were closed and bags were zipped up as the inevitable chatter began to fill the room.

"Don't forget, ladies," the professor called out. "Read pages 218 to 243 for next class and start preparing for your exam next Tuesday. Enjoy your weekend."

Absentmindedly, Diana wrote down the assignment, even though she'd already done the reading and had been studying for weeks in advance.

Someone bumped against the back of her chair, causing her to jolt and quickly grab onto the table. Embarrassed, she ran a hand through her hair and heaved a sigh. She didn't even have the energy for a snappy comment.

As she stood and began packing up her things, she expected the noise and chatter to head out the door with the rest of her classmates.

So she nearly jumped out of her skin when a howling, wailing Akko came charging at her.

"Diiiianaaaaa!"

"Eh?"

The brunette stumbled across the aisle to reach her desk, dramatically throwing herself down onto her knees as she hunched over beside the table. Diana straightened up more quickly than ever and brushed her fingers over her shoulder, grasping at the fraying strands of her sophistication before pulling them back together.

"For the last time, Akko. I only heard about the Shiny Arc _in passing_ -"

"No, no, noooo!" she cried. "Diana, pleeease! You gotta help me!" Akko dragged herself up to her feet and inched closer, exaggerated tears already dripping down her face.

Diana recoiled.

" _You?_ The Academy's hero? Needing help from _me?_ " she scoffed. Bitterly turning her eyes down to her books, she began packing them into her bag.

"What? Hero? Me?" Akko parroted, eyes wide. "As if! I just reeeally need your help, okay?"

Another heavy sigh.

"How so?"

"I need your notes from the second half of class!"

"I beg your pardon?" She put her hands to her hips and turned a stern gaze on the girl. "I need them to study," she lied stubbornly. "Get them from someone else."

"But, but, but! Sucy has a photographic memory so she doesn't ever need to take notes and Lotte's punishing me for always copying hers so she won't let me do that anymore and I have to take them myself! But I went to the bathroom during the second half of class and I missed some of them! And you're the smartest person in class and your notes are so perfect and detailed! I won't keep them long, I just need to copy them down! I'll give them back by the end of the day! Promise!"

She seemed to say it all in one breath. Her hands were clasped tightly together in a plea, her eyes already watering once again.

The image both surprised and flustered Diana.

Four days ago, there had been an inarguable amount of animosity between the two of them. Her own supposed disapproval of Chariot had caused Akko to try to compete against her and prove her wrong about the idol.

Diana's attitude and stuck-up personality never seemed to win her any points either. The few people who hung around her only did so for protection and to leech off her knowledge so they wouldn't have to think for themselves.

But ever since the Dragon had been defeated, Akko had been much more willing to approach her in a somewhat friendlier manner.

And Diana had no idea how to react.

Even now, she was taken aback by Akko's straightforward honesty and request for help. She was still waiting for an answer, too.

Diana bit her lip. She couldn't stand being in her presence like this. Akko was so radiant and cheerful and honest. And she herself was...

"Fine."

She turned away swiftly to dig out her notebook. Behind her, Akko nearly shrieked with joy.

"Really?! Do you mean it? Thank you _sooooo_ much, Dianaaaa!"

As she tore the page from her notebook, Diana took the opportunity to inhale a steadying breath.

 _Just take it and leave me alone..._

"I want it back by the end of the day. Here."

She handed it over to the girl, and Akko accepted it as though accepting a precious gem, eyes shining. She carefully laid the page down onto the desk and then darted forward to throw her arms around her savior.

"Thank you! Thank you, thank you, Dianaaa!"

The tight, exuberant embrace was so unexpected that the steadying breath she'd just steeled herself with went flying right back out.

But Diana didn't even get a chance to respond before Akko had already stepped away and released her again. She picked up the paper and waved it back and forth in front of her enormous smile.

"I'll get it back to you ASAP! Promise!"

And with that, she whirled around, tripped once, and then hurried back to her seat to pack up.

Diana watched her go, still in shock from the unexpected hug. She could still faintly feel the pressure against her sides where Akko had touched her.

For that split second, she'd felt... almost warm...

She shook her head and snorted, slung her bag over her shoulder, and exited the room.

* * *

Akko took extreme care not to damage Diana's notes.

She slipped the paper gently into the pocket of her folder and secured that in between two of her textbooks. Once she was satisfied, she zipped up her bag.

"Ready?" Sucy inquired, peering over her shoulder. Akko spun around, grinning widely.

"Yup! All ready to go!"

As the three of them headed off together, Akko was all but skipping.

These past few days had been some of the best of her life as she'd told and re-told the story of how Shiny Chariot had spoken to her and helped her save the Academy from destruction. The idea that Shiny Chariot was a 'fake' witch that gave magic-users a bad reputation had been more or less discarded. Not just because Akko sung her praises left and right and attributed her victory to Chariot, but also too because people had seen her call upon Chariot's power and use the Shiny Arc with their own eyes.

She couldn't help but feel more cheerful than ever now that her idol was being treated with the respect she deserved.

Akko more or less skipped down the hallway as they made their way back to the dorm room. She even closed her eyes in her mirth, which was never a good idea.

"Akko-"

"Hey, look out!"

Sucy and Lotte's warnings came too late.

"Duwaaaah!"

The next skip brought her colliding with a trash can, which toppled over as she landed flat on her face.

"Told ya," Sucy mumbled.

"Ahh, geez, Akko!" Lotte had no choice but to pull out her wand. She cast a spell to pick up the can, then gather all the trash up and guide it back into the container.

As the last banana peel was removed from her hair, Akko moaned and pushed herself up.

"Owwww..."

Lotte put away her wand and knelt down beside her.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah."

With Lotte and Sucy on either side, they helped her back up and dusted her off.

"Gosh, Akko," Lotte chided. "You said it yourself. You're seriously gonna lose all your magical powers if you keep hitting your head."

"No way!" Akko declared. "I'll never lose them! All I've gotta do is believe, like Chariot said!"

"Chariot again?" Sucy muttered. "I guess her advice does have some merit."

"You bet it does!"

As they continued on their way to their room, the conversation topic shifted. Lotte was still incredulous about one thing in particular.

"So Akko? Did you really get Diana's notes?"

"And she didn't bite your head off?" Sucy added.

"Yeah!" Akko beamed. "There's no way I'll fail this exam if I've got _her_ notes to copy!"

"What's this?" Sucy glided up right next to her and tilted her head. "I thought you didn't like her. How come you're all smiles now?"

"That's right, Akko," Lotte reminded her. "She was always bullying you."

"Mmmm..." Akko crossed her arms and sucked on the inside of her cheek for a moment, considering. "It was more of her personality I didn't like. I never really disliked _her_. She's just stuck-up, that's all. But she's always been a great witch. And she _did_ kinda save my life."

"Oh yeah," Sucy recalled. "Or else you would've fallen off the tower and splattered into a puddle."

"Yeah, yeah, don't have to remind me!" she whimpered. "But I think I understand her a bit more. Maybe."

She didn't tell them how she suspected Diana of being a covert fan of Chariot. She felt that was something unique between the two of them.

They finally reached their room and dropped their bags. Lotte and Sucy made plans to fetch supper and bring it back to the room, and during the time of their absence, Akko took great care in copying Diana's notes. She made sure to wash her hands first so she wouldn't get the paper dirty, and meticulously transferred every word onto a new sheet of paper for herself.

"Wow..." she marveled. "Her notes really are good. Everything's so neat and organized. As expected of Diana."

She copied everything religiously, until the end of the page.

She was reading over one of Diana's bullet points when the sentence suddenly cut off and didn't finish.

Akko blinked. There were still three blank lines left on the page, so there was no way Diana had run out of space.

Akko flipped the page over, but there was nothing on the back either.

"Huh... it's not like her to leave her notes unfinished. Come to think of it, she didn't really talk much during class today. I wonder if she's okay..."

Just then, Lotte and Sucy returned with supper. Akko quickly packed away her papers and hurried over to meet them.

But all throughout dinner as she sat on the floor and laughed with her roommates, she couldn't shake away the nagging thought in the back of her mind.

As soon as she'd finished eating, she wiped off her hands and picked up Diana's notes.

"I've gotta go return this!" she told them. "I promised I'd do it by the end of the day. If I don't, she really might bite my head off!"

With that, she darted out the door and hurried down the hallway.

She watched the numbers on the doors she passed until she reached Diana's room. Akko paused, caught her breath, and steeled herself to knock.

The door was opened a moment later by both of Diana's friends.

"Akko?" one asked. "Ew, like, what are you doing here?"

"Got lost on your way to the bathroom?"

Akko sighed as they laughed.

"I came to give this back to Diana," she said presenting the paper.

"Oh, like, she's not here."

"Yeah. She went the library a few hours ago."

"Yeah, so get lost!"

"W-Wait! Could you guys give this back to-"

But the door slammed in her face, muffled cackling on the other side.

Groaning, Akko knocked her forehead against the door.

"Ugh. If I just leave it out here or slip it under the door, Diana will accuse me of being careless... So there's only one thing to do!"

With a jump, she righted herself, and quickly tore off down the hallway, bound for the library.

* * *

The library was always quiet at this hour on a Friday evening.

Diana had discovered it was the best place where she could come to collect her thoughts when she needed to. And right now, she definitely needed to.

But it was actually less of collecting her thoughts and more of taking her mind off of things.

She was more exhausted today than she had been the evening after the Dragon's attack. And she hadn't been sleeping very well the last few nights either. With each passing day, it just seemed to get worse and worse...

She retreated to the most secluded table in the library, one that was partially concealed by tall shelves. She pulled out a few tomes of relevant exam material as she went, and brought them to her seat.

Indulging herself in her studies seemed to be all she could do properly at this point.

She opened the first book and began flipping through it, scanning the words without really comprehending them. It was difficult to focus when the guilt was still clawing harshly at her stomach.

 _I tried to tell Sensei. I was going to. But..._ She shook her head. _No. I can't keep thinking about that. It's over and done with anyway..._

She continued to read, and when her eyes started stinging, she attributed it to the irritating bright light reflecting off the white pages. She needed to rest her eyes, just for a moment.

Folding her arms over the book, she leaned forward and laid her head down on the makeshift pillow.

She thought nothing of the sniffle that tickled her nose, and didn't even feel the tear slip down her cheek before her conscious faded.

. . .

Just outside the library's main entrance, Akko skidded to a halt. She didn't want to go barging in and cause a commotion.

On her tiptoes, she padded in quietly, giving a sheepish grin and wave to the librarian reading behind her desk.

Akko entered the spacious study area, where massive shelves contained infinite amounts of books all to do with witches, spells, and magical history. She was surprised to find all of the study tables vacant.

"Whaaaat?" she cried softly. "But they said she'd be here! I gotta return her notes or else she'll feed me to the fishes!"

She made the prompt decision to scurry around the tables and quickly survey the area, just in case. But even then, she came up empty-handed. Akko let out a long sigh.

"Well... I guess I'll just have to find her tomorrow and give it back. I mean, I tried my best to find her and return it! I- _ow!_ "

She cut off whimpering as she walked right into another table, one that was hidden behind a corner of the wall. Akko dropped to her knees to rub her sore stomach vigorously for a moment.

"Geez... now I'm gonna lose my dinner! Can't barf in the library!"

Slowly, she dragged herself back to her feet, supporting her weight on the edge of the table. And she couldn't help but cry out when she noticed the person slumped over at the other end.

"D-Dian- _ah!_ "

She quickly slapped both hands over her mouth, consequentially dropping the paper and letting it flutter to the ground. She tried to hold back another cry of surprise when she realized what she was seeing.

 _I-Is she... sleeping? Here? What the heck's going on?!_

Bending down, she scooped up the paper and gently laid it on the table before approaching her classmate.

The ashen bundle of her wavy hair and the loose materials of her long sleeves shielded the majority of Diana's face from view. But her slouched, unmoving position instantly told Akko she was out like a light.

 _Is this why she didn't finish writing her notes? Was she really this tired?_

Akko took another step closer, until she was just a few feet away from the young sleeping witch. Though it felt more like she was standing next to a sleeping dragon.

 _She's so still... I-Is she even breathing?!_

Fretfully, Akko leaned forward and looked her over, relieved a moment later to see the slight rise and fall of her shoulders.

"Thank goodness..." she mumbled. "All right, h-how do I do this...? Um... Diana...?"

Tentatively, she reached out and tapped her shoulder.

All the other girl did by means of reacting was shift slightly, but Akko shrieked and jumped back as though she'd stung her, covering her face defensively and babbling a mile a minute.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I just wanted to return your notes so you wouldn't get mad but you were asleep, s-so I just-! I'm sorry! Please have mercy!"

Lethargically, Diana opened her eyes and allowed her vision to focus. The sudden touch had startled her out of slumber, but it took her a moment to realize who was addressing her now.

"A-Akko!" Gasping, she straightened up in her seat, adjusting her hat and fixing her hair, wiping her sleeve over her mouth. "Y-You-"

"I'm sorry!" she wailed again. "Like I said, I just came to return your notes!" She pointed desperately at the paper on the table, still cringing as though she expected to be struck by a bolt of lightning.

Diana swallowed thickly, following the path of her finger to the notebook page. Shaking her head, she quickly composed herself and closed the books in front of her.

"Well. I'm surprised you managed to return it on time." She needed to steal a glance at the clock on the wall to make sure it was actually still before midnight. She'd accidentally slept for about thirty minutes, but she didn't feel refreshed at all. "And I'll have you know I most certainly wasn't sleeping. I was merely resting my eyes."

It took great effort to push herself up, bracing her palms against the table as she avoided Akko's gaze. But the sudden movement caused a dizzy spell to crash over her. She put a hand to her temple and winced.

Akko had dared to peek from between her fingers by now and noticed when Diana suddenly swayed.

"W-Whoa, whoa!" Rushing forward, she pressed a hand to her back and caught her before she could stumble. "D-Diana! Are you okay?"

"...What kind of a ridiculous question is that? I'm fine," she mumbled, unconvincingly.

Akko didn't buy it.

"Yeah, right! You're totally exhausted! No wonder you fell asleep here!"

"I did _not_ fall-"

"Just sit down for a second!"

She gave Diana no other choice, considering most of her weight was now in Akko's arms. Crouching down, she helped Diana back into her seat, keeping a hand on her shoulder to make sure she was steady.

"Geez, you look kinda sick... Did you have dinner yet?"

Still, the girl avoided her eyes.

"I've been studying-"

"So you _didn't_ eat yet!" Akko acclaimed. "No wonder you can barely stand!"

"It's not a big deal."

Diana couldn't even bear to look in her direction. The guilt was making her stomach churn. Akko was one of the few people who knew what she'd done, and she couldn't help but assume she was silently judging her for it.

Meanwhile, Akko didn't know what to do with her classmate.

"'Not a big deal' she says. Fine, whatever. But let me at least help you get to the cafeteria so you can get something to eat."

"Akko... it's fine..."

But Akko paid her no heed. She didn't even realize Diana's voice had lost its ferocity until she started closing the book she'd fallen asleep on. She caught a glimpse of a small damp spot on one of the pages just before she closed it. Akko's jaw nearly hit the floor.

"D-Diana!"

The other witch refused to look at her, so Akko darted around to the other side of her chair to glimpse her face.

"W-Were you crying?!"

"What?!" Even the most refined student failed to keep her voice down that time. She quickly covered her face with her arm and swatted Akko away. "Don't be ridiculous! I'm not-!"

"And you didn't finish taking your notes or participate as much in class today," Akko rambled on. "Come to think of it, you've been acting weird ever since the Dragon... Don't tell me you're embarrassed because _you_ were the one who broke his seal! That can't be it, right?"

Every word out of her mouth was like another sword in Diana's pride and confidence. But when Akko hit the nail right on the head, Diana couldn't hold back a soft sob.

Akko almost fell over.

"Duwaaaah! Oh my gosh, I-I'm sorry! I-I didn't mean to make you cry! D-Dianaaa!"

By this point, the white-haired witch had lost just about all of her energy.

"I'm not... crying... you fool..."

Her lie was clearly contradicted by an obvious flow of tears dripping down off her chin and into her lap. She wiped her eyes again and sniffled.

Akko was at a loss. Frantically, she scrambled and flailed for something to do, something to say.

"I-I'm sorry! Please don't cry, Diana! I-I didn't mean-"

"But you're right," she mumbled. "You're just telling the truth of what happened..."

"...Huh?"

Akko had never heard her sound like this before. There wasn't a shred of vigor in her voice now. She just sounded so tired, so... _defeated_.

Cautiously, Akko crouched down beside her chair so she was face level with her.

"Diana...?"

For the first time since Akko's arrival, Diana met her eyes with her own miserable gaze.

"You know it's the truth..." she said, voice wobbling. "I was the one... who broke that lizard's seal. It was all my fault the Dragon got loose and almost destroyed the Stone. And I... I tried to tell Sensei, but I didn't get the chance to... And I've just been feeling so horrible ever since. It was all my fault. I hate this..."

She didn't even care that Akko of all people was seeing her cry. Everything just came spilling out all at once, all of her guilt and misery. Her chest felt tight, and it was hard to breathe. The tears wouldn't stop, and she was mortified.

Akko stared, almost unable to comprehend what she was seeing and hearing right now.

 _She... She's felt that guilty? All this time?_

She didn't know what to say. She never thought she'd see such a vulnerable side of the confident, prideful Diana Cavendish.

Timidly, Akko sidled closer.

"Diana-"

"And don't try to tell me it isn't my fault!" she snapped. "I know it was! And it was... my responsibility to stop it, a-and yet..." Again, she wiped her eyes and met the other girl's gaze.

Akko suddenly understood.

"You'd... wanted to make things right and stop the Dragon," she said. "But I was the one who..." Before she could finish, Diana turned her face away again.

Akko reeled back and plopped onto her haunches on the floor, still in shock about seeing this side of her classmate.

Diana had always been so strong-willed and confident in herself. Akko had never really considered the fact that she could get her feelings hurt, too. Clearly, she'd been beating herself up over this for the past few days, to the point where she wasn't participating during class and was so exhausted she fell asleep studying in the library.

Akko lifted herself back up onto her knees and called out to her.

"Diana..."

The upset witch almost considered turning back around to face her placidly.

Until Akko finished her sentence.

"You're... really sensitive, aren't you?"

Diana nearly fell out of her chair. Cheeks red and eyes puffy, she whipped around to glare at her.

"Y-You-"

"Let me finish!"

Akko jumped to her feet and dusted off her clothes. Diana watched her warily, sniffled, and wiped her eyes again. Akko smiled and turned her back for the moment as she continued speaking.

"You know, people have been asking me all this time how I defeated that Dragon. And when I tell them about how I heard Chariot's voice and used the Shiny Arc, they get really excited and amazed! And everyone always tells me "that's so cool!" or "I can't believe it!" and then they congratulate me and tell me what a great job I did."

The knot in Diana's stomach only continued to twist more tightly as she spoke. But she knew Akko wasn't trying to hurt her. She was a kind, helpful girl by nature, so Diana knew there must be something else she was getting at.

So since she'd failed to do so in class earlier today, she listened attentively now.

Akko had paused with her back still to the table. But a moment later, she spun around, a beaming smile spread on her lips.

"But after everyone's done talking about how I defeated the Dragon, do you know what they always say to me?"

Diana shook her head. Akko stepped close to her chair and leaned down again.

"They talk about _you_ , Diana!"

That certainly surprised her, enough to take her aback.

"M-Me?" she gasped. "But why-"

"Um, helloooo? Did you seriously forget all about it?" Akko cried. " _You're_ the one who evacuated everyone and got them to safety! If you hadn't been so calm and collected and serious about making things right, our friends could've gotten hurt! But you were so determined to help, and it's because of _you_ that things turned out the way they did!"

Diana almost flinched.

"Anyone could've done what I did. I only brought them to a safer location..."

Akko could tell she was so eager to blame herself for what she'd done wrong that she was refusing to acknowledge what she'd done right.

Akko pouted. She wasn't going to leave here tonight until Diana felt better.

"No way!" she said. "Sensei was busy fighting the Dragon, and everyone else was freaking out too much to think straight! You were the only one who kept her cool during it all! If it hadn't been for you, someone could've gotten seriously hurt when the building started to collapse! No one else could've done what you did, Diana! That's why Sensei asked _you_ to do it and nobody else! 'Cos you're so smart and level-headed and cool, even during a huuuge crisis like that!"

Her compliments elicited a tiny gasp from Diana, and a faint warmth rose up in her cheeks.

"You... You think I'm-"

"And _anyone_ could've broken the seal on that lizard," Akko persisted. "It just happened to turn out that you were the one to go down there and do it. But anyone could've done it. And nobody else would've beat themselves up over it as much as you are right now."

Diana had made a move to lift her hand up and wipe her face again, but before she could do it, Akko covered her hands with her own. With a smile, she looked earnestly into her eyes.

"So... you don't have to keep feeling guilty about it, okay, Diana? Nobody blames you for what happened. They might not say it to your face, but they're actually thanking you and appreciating all you did to help everyone! It's all over now, and you don't have to worry about it anymore! Nobody blames you for what happened except for yourself!"

She curled her fingers around Diana's wrists, and with a soft tug, pulled her to her feet.

Akko then wrapped her arms around her in a soft, comforting hug – something she felt Diana had been needing for a long time now.

Diana nearly broke down all over again.

She couldn't believe what she'd just heard - from Akko Kagari's big mouth, no less.

She'd never thought people would have been appreciating her efforts during the crisis. She'd been so consumed by her guilt that she hadn't stopped to remember all the good she'd done.

Akko's embrace was all that was holding her together now.

She was just... so tired. She couldn't even fight her own tears.

So she cried softly, burying her face into Akko's shoulder.

Akko kept a firm hold on her shaking back. Now that she thought about it, she couldn't ever remember seeing anyone else – not even Diana's roommates – give her a hug. Akko was extremely happy, and a little sad, to think that this might be her first.

Diana clearly had no idea how to reciprocate. She kept trying to put her hands on Akko's back or shoulders, but could never commit to placing her palms down for longer than a few seconds.

Akko held onto her for a moment longer, not wanting to pull away and embarrass Diana further if she was still crying.

"You know..." she went on quietly. "I never actually thanked you either. You saved my life, Diana. If it hadn't been for you, I'd be a big puddle right now! So thank you, Diana!"

Her words only seemed to make the other witch cry harder.

This was the only time Akko had ever seen or heard her classmate sound so... unsophisticated.

But she was so glad for it. It was clearly the first time Diana had ever had her efforts verbally acknowledged and appreciated by someone her own age.

Akko waited until the crying sounded like it had come to an end. But even then, Diana didn't step away from her. Akko started to bite her lip with worry.

 _Did... Did she fall asleep standing up? Is she okay?_

"D... Diana...?"

"Are you going to tell?"

"H-Huh?"

"Are you going to tell everyone I was crying?"

"Ehh? N-No way! I wouldn't do that!" she yelped. "That's none of their business! I'm sorry you felt so bad about it all this time and you didn't have anyone to talk to about it! People should've thanked you for what you did, too, Diana! They shouldn't just take you for granted-"

"Thank you."

"...E-Eh?"

Akko didn't move, unsure of how to react. She wasn't even sure she'd heard her correctly, until Diana stepped back and repeated herself.

"Thank you, Akko." She wiped her eyes one last time and sighed. "I can't believe you saw me like this. I'll never live it down-"

"H-Hey, no, it's not like that!" Akko squeaked. "It's not like I'm gonna blackmail you with this or anything like that! I'm not that horrible! I'd never do that to one of my friends!"

Diana felt her heart skip a beat.

"Fr...Friends...?"

She hadn't realized until now, but the knot in her stomach had come entirely undone.

Akko kicked her boot nervously on the carpet.

"I-I mean... I thought we were... Y-Y'know, since we're both fans of Chariot and all-"

"I-I told you! I'm not a fan of hers!"

"Ehhhh? That's still so suspicious, Diana! How else would you know about the Shiny Arc? I don't buy it."

"I've already told you! I heard about it in passing!"

"Suuuuure."

"You're lucky we're not on a broom this time, or else I really _would_ drop you."

"Kyaaaa! No, no, no, I'm sorryyyyy!"

Diana sighed with her entire body. She put away the book she'd been reading and picked up the paper Akko had returned to her. She hesitated, feeling as though she needed to say more by means of appreciation for all Akko had done for her.

Diana flashed a quick glance to the brunette and shuffled her feet.

"Um... Akko-?"

But she was cut off by a terribly loud growling sound. Diana's face filled with color as Akko jumped at the chance to tease her.

"Whoa~! Did you _eat_ the Dragon, Diana? I've never heard a stomach growl so loud!"

"Q-Quiet!"

"You should be telling your stomach that! We're in a library! Ow-!"

She was silenced with a flick to the forehead.

With her face still the color of a strawberry, Diana whipped around and crossed her arms with a huff. Akko rubbed her forehead for a moment, then smiled and hurried forward. Reaching up, she unfolded the flustered girl's arms so she could take her hand.

"Come on, Diana!" she said, giving an encouraging tug. "I'm not the kinda person who lets her friends go to bed hungry!"

"A-Akko!" Diana yelped her name as she was made to follow, her cheeks still heavily flushed due to the fact that Akko was holding her hand.

But her chest didn't hurt anymore, and after Akko had said all of those kind, appreciative words to her, she couldn't even feel an ounce of guilt left behind.

However, she _did_ still feel the lingering warmth from the pleasant hug they'd shared, a warmth that seemed to spread and wrap around her heart.

As she was led out into the hallway, Diana couldn't help but follow her babbling friend and smile.

And she might've even squeezed her hand in return.

* * *

 **A/N: Wasn't too sure what to title this, but A Witch's Dilemma seemed to fit, because it encapsulates Diana's guilt about the Dragon as well as Akko's more minor task of needing to return that note page to her!**

 **I hope you enjoyed! With the LWA anime just around the corner, you can probably expect more fics from me soon!**

 **Please review!**


End file.
